warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mushroom (Loner) - Qibli77
Mushroom is a loner in my fanfiction Shattered Streams. Appearance Mushroom is a very light brownish-gray tom with dark brown colorpoints and yellow eyes. He basically looks like a brown mushroom. Personality Mushroom is a smart cat and can sense what other cats, especially those close to him, are feeling. Even though he and Snowstorm don't live in the same place, he still loves her. History (Warning: spoilers for ''Shattered Streams if you're reading it)'' Mushroom was abandoned by his parents as a kit in a Twolegplace south of the Clans' territory. He was raised by a kind she-cat named Strawberry. When Mushroom reached eight moons of age, he decided it was time to set off by himself. Strawberry bid him farewell and wished him luck. Mushroom traveled for a little bit until he came to the Twolegplace bordering ThunderClan territory. He decided it was a good place to live and settled down there. Not long after, Mushroom met a she-cat named Nautildia, who was visiting the Twolegplace. Nautildia told them that she and a group of other loners lived near the Twoleg barn in RiverClan territory, and that he was welcome to visit if he wanted. Mushroom accepted her offer and decided to travel to the barn every three moons to visit. On one of his visits, Mushroom met a RiverClan warrior named Snowstorm, who happened to be hunting near there at the time. They spent a secret night together and fell in love. Mushroom vowed never to reveal Snowstorm's secret to her Clan, and both went their separate ways thinking they would never see each other again, but promising to carry each other in their hearts. A few moons later Snowstorm had Mushroom's kit, Pondkit, not revealing anything about the kit's father to her Clan. All this while Mushroom had been living peacefully in Twolegplace, until Snowstorm came and found him, and told him her story about the War of the River and everything going on in RiverClan. Mushroom was overjoyed to see Snowstorm again and told her that she could live with him. For a few moons, Snowstorm and Mushroom lived together in Twolegplace, but Snowstorm was restless and unhappy with her new life, wanting to be out in nature. Mushroom agreed that they could travel to find someplace, and they decided to move west, south of RiverClan territory but not too far from the Twolegplace. They came to a forest that seemed to be a good home for them, and settled down, not knowing that there were already cats living there. When Mushroom went hunting, he was kidnapped by the she-cats of the soil. Unable to escape from them, he was forced to partner with a cat named Pollen so that the cats of the soil would get more kits. Mushroom managed to get out of the she-cats' camp, but when he got back to the home he and Snowstorm had made for themselves, he found that she was missing. He went looking for her and a tom called Oak helped him by leading him to their camp. Mushroom was able to convince the toms to let Snowstorm go with the help of a juvenile named Storm. Mushroom wanted to leave immediately, but Snowstorm felt that they should help the cats of the soil, as they were being controlled by rogues that split them into toms and she-cats so that they couldn't have kits. Mushroom eventually agreed and went on to help Snowstorm bring the camps together. wip Notes Category:Loners Category:Toms Category:Characters Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress